Never Alone
by Mormo- Water Mole Witchdoctor
Summary: A tengu who stayed in his house all the time is finally going to see Gensokyo, and live life to the fullest. Will he stay outside, or go back to the comfort of his home?
1. Chapter 1 Going Out

Gensokyo, they call this place. A world different from Earth, more like a parallel universe than anything. God, why did you have to do this to me? Blood was dripping down my face like sweat would... I don't know why. Being as tall as I am, it just seems weird. My suit was covered in blood... my fedora was no different than the rest. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm part bird... forgot what you call them.

I went toward a mountain, you could call it. Probably as tall as Mt. Everest. All kinds of different creatures were flying around the perimeter, guarding the mountain diligently. All of them looked like girls. But I saw one particular one, taking pictures of everything in sight. She has crow wings on her back, in which she uses to fly. I don't know what kind of creature this is.

She flew towards me at about 200 mph. I figured that she was going to run into me, but she stopped just before her head hit my head.

"You must be new around here, right?", The girl had some sort of a thing on her head... I forgot what you called those things.

"I guess you could say that.", I touched her wings, and she never even flinched a bit! She seems like she is enjoying it... they feel so soft. I don't know why I was still doing it... and I wasn't scared a bit. I removed my hand from her wing, and moved to her hair. It feels just like any normal human girl's hair. But I know she is not human... A bird, maybe?

She looked at me with crimson red eyes, examining me, like she just looked at mefor the first time. She was touching me in about every way possible. She was taking pictures of me, head to toe.

"This will be a perfect scoop for my newspaper!", My baby blue eyes looked at her crimson red eyes when she said that.

"Newspaper?", I looked at her with a face that said 'What are you talking about?'.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? I run a newspaper, 'Bunbunmaru', and you seem like an interesting guy.", She touched my nose with her index finger. Is she trying to flirt with me or something?

"Don't let her fool you...", Then a white-haired girl came... and she had... wolf ears, and a wolf tail?! Gensokyo, you surprise me so much.

"Aya, are you trying to get another news scoop from someone you just met?", The wolf looked at the crow girl. So the crow girl is Aya? I like that name.

"Momiji... come on, I can write on people I just met! I mean, who wants to hear the same old boring stuff every time they read my newspaper!", Aya gently pushed the wolf, Momiji, in a playful way.

"Something tells me this boy has no idea what the hell you or me are.", Momiji looks at me with her adorable puppy-like eyes.

"Then he must be new to Gensokyo.", Aya brushed her wings against my suit...

"Human, we are _Tengu._", Did Momiji say Tengu? She looked at me again. Please stop looking at me, your soooo adorable.

"I'm not just a human. I'm part Tengu, too... But I can't get my wings to work. They are broken, see?", I wasn't trying to be a pervert, but I took my suit top off, and showed them my broken wings.

"Aya, you gotta fly him back to our house, and we can try to fix him up.", Aya just nodded to Momiji, and she motioned for me to come over there. When I did, she picked me up.

"Hold on to my neck so you won't fall off, ok?", Aya smiled at me, and Momiji looked at Aya in discust. "Save the flirting for later, Aya."


	2. Chapter 2 Crash Course Landing

_**I am planning to publish 1-3 chapters every 1-2 days. Thank you for reading and supporting!~**_

* * *

Utsuho's POV.

Morning has awoken. Being cooped up inside the Earth Palace had gotten a bit boring. I feel like asking Satori-sama to go out for a while today. I'm sure she won't mind.

"No, Okuu, you will not go outside. I forbid you to." Satori looked at me with a 'No way, buster' face. Jeez, thanks. And to think I really wanted to go outside today.

"Why not, Master?" I questioned her orders... Hooo boy.

"Because I do not want to lose you, or you run away from me." She smirked a grin at me.

"I still think I should be allowed to go outside and look around, don't you understand, Master?"

"I SAID I FORBID YOU TO GO OUTSIDE! NOW STOP ASKI-" She was yelling at me, and I was just as ready to yell back at her.

"YOU NEED TO LET ME HAVE SOME FREEDOM, AND NOT KEEP ME COOPED UP IN THE PALACE!" She just looked at me in disbelief that I would ever yell at her.

"Fine, if you want to leave me, be that way. I'll just do with Orin..." Why did she start to cry after she said that...? I gave her a big hug.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant just going out for a walk." I started to rub her back, and finally, she calmed down.

"Don't scare me like that, I thought you meant move out..." She slapped my face hard.

"Ooow, Satori-sama..." I walked out of the front doors and proceeded up to the surface. Everyone I passed greeted me with a smile. Maybe today is special? I just ignored that and walked outside. Fresh air is the best kind of air. I'm hoping that I can find something nice outside.

Instead... I saw a very retarted Tengu trying to fly with someone else on their back. They were on a crash-course right about... into me! I quickly moved out of the way so they wouldn't crash into me. Then I noticed that it was the news girl that was carrying the other one.

"Aya, you know we could of just walked there instead of you almost killing both of us..." The passenger got off of Aya's back and brushed off his suit. Aya just stayed there, moaning.

"Oh, sorry about that... I must be a load for her to carry." I just noticed the passenger was a boy. He came up to me, and looking height-wise, he was a couple inches taller than me. He rubbed my head, and I couldn't help but smile. Affection, just like Master.

Aya finally got up when he did that, and just kept hitting him over and over for some reason.

"Ow, stop it! I mean, jeez, I didn't do anything." He slapped Aya across the face, and she just looked at him. Momiji was standing right behind them.

"Aya, stop acting like your married to him! So what if he rubs someone else's head? That doesn't give you the right to hit him." Momiji dragged Aya away, and glanced back at me.

"You have fun. Just please, don't do it in front of Aya." Momiji picked up Aya and walked to somewhere away enough from us.


	3. Chapter 3 Seeing Old Friends

**I've decided there will be 3 POV's to give more details on other's perspective. I'll add more on as I feel like it. Enjoy the fanfic!~**

* * *

Nitori's POV.

Man, working on machines has tuckered me out all of a sudden. And since I heard noise anyways, I decided to walk outside for a bit to see what the noise was about. All I saw was the newspaper girl fighting with her wolf friend.

"Noooo, I want him! She doesn't deserve him...~." Aya just kept tugging on Momiji like she was a toy.

"He can have other girls, you know. He doesn't have to pick you." Momiji snickered, and Aya looked at Momiji with a grin on her face.

"Ooooh, does that mean YOU want him?~" Momiji pushed Aya over and sat on top of her.

"What if I do? What will you do, Aya?" Aya just sighed and started moaning.

I started to walk down the hill to see a man in a suit with a fe-do-ra... I think, on his head. He was talking with that _Hell Raven _bitch. I was never on good terms with her since that accident in my workshop. Blowing up my jetpack... like **HELL** was that a good idea. I approached a bush near them and hid behind them and started to eavesdrop.

"So what are you, then? You said you're from around here, but I've never seen you around." Utsuho looked at the man in question, and then I heard someone writing something down. I looked beside me and Aya was hiding behind the bush too.

"This could be a good story, I need more details!" Aya continues to write down everything they both say.

"Are you trying to be a stalker, Aya?" Aya just kept looking down at her notebook when I asked.

"Nooooo, I'm just trying to get him away from her, or vice versa." Aya, seriously? I know you like being perverted and stuff, but, please, don't start on him. I took her notebook from her and started reading it. It just had stupid doodles of him. Aya, you are so dumb. Maybe even dumber than Cirno.

"Stop taking my notebook!" She took the notebook back and continued to 'Write'.

"Well you see, I was too afraid to go out of my house, with all this 'Danmaku' shit. But I live up in a little village on Youkai Mountain. I'm a tengu, those bird-thingies... though I did see a wolf, too." He just said that so straightfoward. Wait a minute, that voice sounds familiar. I remember who he is now!

He's as old as me, and we played with eachother when we were little. It's been about 40 years since I saw him out of his house. I don't know why he never went out after someone broke both his wings. He could of just went to Eirin's place and got it fixed in a jiffy! And his name was... Fushishoro Ikuika. Yea, I can totally remember it all!

"But who are you, then, miss?" He started to mess with Utsuho's hair.

"I'm Reijui Utsuho, a hell raven from underground." Being stupid doesn't give you perks, Utsuho.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion Of Two

**Ikuika & Nitori, anyone? Well, it's a sad chapter to me. Enjoy reading!~**

* * *

Ikuika's POV.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to properly introduce myself. I'm

Fushishoro Ikuika, and-" I stopped talking when I heard a bush rustling. I didn't know who or what was making it, so I got up to investigate.

Nitori's POV.

He's coming this way! Thanks alot, Aya, FOR MAKING NOISE! And then she ran away. Great work, I'm stuck in this trap. New note to self: Never hide behind a bush with Aya, or she'll ruin your cover.

Ikuika's POV.

When I looked behind the bush, I saw none other than my old friend Nitori Kawashiro. Good times, then. "N-Nitori? What are you doing here?" I looked her in the face, confused.

Nitori's POV.

Fun Fact: When I got older... I started to take a liking to him, not the friendly kind, though. The love kind. Damn it, it seems I have rivals in this little game of love and war. Well, the more, the merrier!~

Ikuika's POV.

"I would have to ask you the same, too! You haven't left your house in 40 years, which is a long time!" She got up, and gave me a hug. Though being behind a bush is one thing, giving me a hug is another thing. Whenever someone gives me a hug, it makes me feel all tingly inside...

"O-oh, it is? I thought it was only a week." I rubbed her hair softly. Sometimes I think I treat her like a little sister. I don't consider her little at all. My presperation level was rising quickly because of how warm she was. She would always say stuff like 'You like the brother I never had...' and other stuff like that.

"I missed you..." She started to cry into my suit. I almost forgot, she couldn't go out of her area because she had to build and stuff all the time... now I was crying...

"Don't leave me again..." All I could hear was the sobbing of Nitori, the screaming of... wait, who's screaming? I turned around to see none other than the miko of the Moriya Shrine, Sanae Kochiya, screaming in horror. I turned around and I saw... nothing. She's screaming while looking at me. What's wrong with her?


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1 Deep Inside

**There will be two parts to this chapter. Sorry for the late delay~**

* * *

Utsuho's POV.

I was staring off into space... until I heard the loudest screaming I have ever heard in my life. I turned around to see Sanae screaming her lungs out while looking at Ikuika. I don't know if it was some sort of illusion, or if it was the real deal. I saw two of him. One was completely normal, and the other was downright scary-looking, blood dripping down his face.

Nitori didn't even notice it at all. She was clinging to the normal one... I didn't know what to believe. After about 2 minutes of screaming, Yasaka Kanako and Moriya Suwako rushed over to her and couldn't believe their eyes either. It was as if the world would dissapear from existance if he were to live. No, make that the whole universe.

"We have to get rid of him." Suwako approached the normal one, while Sanae approached the fake, scary one. They both touched him at the same time, and the fake one dissapeared, while the real one just turned his head around to look at Suwako.

"Yes, what is it?" Suwako just went to the front of him and looked at him. He was still hugging Nitori, still crying, of course.

"... Nothing, mister..." Suwako was still looking him right in the eyes.

"Okay." After he said that, he started to walk with Nitori towards her workshop. Suwako motioned for Sanae and Kanako to follow him.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2 Deep Inside

**God, It's been so long! I've finally got the time to do this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In the workshop, I set Nitori down on one of the lounge chairs in the room. I could hear faint footsteps coming toward me. I turned around to see Suwako, Kanako, and Sanae all staring at me. I backed up a bit and tried to stay away from them, but they kept coming closer and closer until I almost hit the wall. They started to fire Danmaku at me repeatedly.

"Hey, what did I do wrong?!" I knocked the wall of the workshop down and ran out. They came following after me.

* * *

After what seemed to me 5 hours, I was in the outskirts of a village, and in front of a temple. I snuck around back and knocked on the wall. I don't think anybody heard me, but just in case, I ripped off my wings and looked at them.

"Goodbye, wings." I threw them in the water, and took my suit off. Luckily, I had an undershirt, which had very little blood on it. I went back to the front of the temple and entered. Many different types of youkai were inside. Fairies, Ghosts, and many more. I tried not to be noticed much, and I snuck into the hallways. I jumped up and grabbed onto the wooden beams, then started to crawl.

A mouse youkai passed by me with an army of mice, all sniffing the crevices in the walls. "No treasure, huh…" I dropped a ruby jewel on one of the mice's heads. The mouse squeaked, and the youkai picked it up. "That's odd… I don't remember that being there a minute ago…" She looked up and saw me perched up on one of the beams.

"BYAKUREN-SAMA! THERE'S A REALLY NICE TRESSPASSER ON THE CEILING!" Thanks, mouse. I flipped and got on top of the beam, then positioned myself so nobody could see me. Then, she came. "What, Nazrin-san?" Byakuren looked up and didn't see anything. "I don't see anything, Nazrin. You must be imagining things. Do you need a drink?" Nazrin stomped her foot, and walked away. "I guess not." Byakuren walked up the hallway, leaving me to explore this whole temple inside out.


End file.
